Always there
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: The fight for the Charmed ones isn't over yet; with time travelers, Demons, and a lost family members reappearances what more can the charmed ones do than try to get through this crazy year? Set after season eight of Charmed. Pairings: PrueXAndy, PiperXLeo, PhoebeXCoop, PaigeXHenry.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

Always there

Chapter 1

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Basic Summary/Outline: What if Prue was alive the whole time while Paige was fighting evil with her two other sisters. She had died but then been brought back with Andy. They have 5 children but haven't yet gotten married.

* * *

Prue had gotten her job back at the magazine. Andy was back working as an inspector again at the same place as before. Everyone who thought they were dead, except her family members and close friends (AKA Darryl) had been convinced they had moved and then moved back years later instead of dying.

Prue had just woken up that morning to the sound of her youngest daughter and child Purity crying. She crawled out of bed and went over to her crib and cuddled her. "Shhh.." She soothed her baby boy. "It's okay honey. Mommy's here."

Andy was already at work and Prue was waiting for their normal baby sitter to arrive.

The door bell rang. Prue walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey Billie." She said. "Come on in."

"Thanks." She replied. (Note: Billie doesn't know Prue is/was Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's sister. All she knows is that she's a witch and she has bound her children's powers.)

"So here's Purity." Prue told her, "Can you feed her while I get ready for work?"

"Sure, no problem." She replied, "I'd be happy too." Prue handed Phillip to Billie and got ready for work.

"I'll be back around 5:00 tonight." Prue told Billie.

"Alright." She replied. I'll take Priscilla, and Peter to school now. Don't forget to pick them up at 3:00." She reminded her.

"I won't." She assured her. "Don't worry."

Prue left to take her daughter Priscilla(5) and her son Peter(4) to school; leaving her two sons other sons, Phillip(3), and Patrick (2) and their younger sister Purity with their baby sitter Billie Jenkins. Priscilla is the spitting image of her mother. She has green eyes and long curly black hair that is half-way down her back. Her daughter was dressed in a white sun dress covered in pink flowers with green leaves. She was wearing white sandals, and a white sweater buttoned over her dress.

Prue dropped her off at school but not before reminding her to be good and to behave at school. Prue headed off to work like She had been doing everyday for the last 6 years.

* * *

Andrew Trudeau had just gotten to work and had been assigned his old partner Darryl Morris. "Well this should be fun." He said to himself wondering if Darryl remembered that he was dead or at least had been dead.

"Mr. Morris this is your new Partner Mr. Andrew Trudeau." The captain said introducing them.

"Hi," Andy said pretending not to know him, "I prefer to be called Andy though."

"You son of a-" Darryl started. He was assuming that he was a demon since he knew Andy had died. He grabbed him by the shirt.

"Whoa calm down inspector." Andy said. "I don't know what I did to offend you but I'm sorry."

"You should be." Darryl said. "Impersonating my old partner." He said angrily.

"I don't know what you're taking about Mr. Morris but I can assure you I am Andrew Trudeau." He replied.

"You'd better get out of my sight." Darryl said furiously. "Or I kill you myself before they even have a chance to." He meant the Charmed ones, Piper, Phoene, and Paige

Andy looked around seeing the other officers looking at the Scene that had unfolded before them. He released himself from Darryl's grip and left the Office for the day deciding to give Darryl some time to cool down and accept his return.

* * *

Andy is now driving in his car back to the house. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Prue's cell phone.

"Hello?" Prue answered.

"Hey, So how's your day going?" Better than mine I hope." Andy commented.

"Why? What happened?" Prue asked concerned.

"Let's just say Darryl is my assigned partner and he went off on me." Andy told his fiancé. "I guess he remembers that I died and he thought I was impersonating myself."

"Well, hopefully he will calm down sooner of later." Prue replied.

"Yeah." Andy replied. "He also told me to get out of his sight or he'd kill me before they did. Whoever they is."

"Maybe he thought you were a demon or something." Prue suggested. "Since we told him we were witches and everything a few months after you died."

"Maybe," Andy said thoughtfully. "I'm at home now," Andy replied. "I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"Alright, I love you too." Prue said in return. They both hung up their cell phones.

Andy parked the car in their driveway to their house. He grabbed his brief case from the car and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Oh, Hey Mr. Trudeau!" Billie said cheerfully opening the door. "I didn't think you'd be home for another few hours." It was now 12:00.

"Well let's just say things at work didn't go well." He told her. He walked into the front door closing and locking it behind him.

"Oh, Well, Phillip, Patrick, and Purity have just been fed lunch. Now they're now playing in the nursery." Billie informed him.

"Okay." He said. "I'll take it from here Billie, You can go home now." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned him, "I don't mind staying. You don't even have to pay me since you'll be here too."

"Thanks but no thanks Billie."

"Alright, well, Do you want me to pick up Priscilla and Peter from School at three?" She asked.

"No that's alright Billie I'll pick them up."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Trudeau." She waved before heading out the front door closing it behind her.

Andy went up to his two younger sons and youngest daughter Purity's playroom and saw the two boys both playing with blocks, building towers with them; while Purity was playing with a baby doll.

"Hey Phillip, Hey Patrick, Hey Purity," Andy said to his and Prue's two youngest sons and their youngest daughter. "How are you doing today?"

The two boys turned around when they heard their father. "Daddy!" Phillip said running to his dad and hugging him around he legs. Patrick toddled over to him and reached his arms in the air signaling that he wanted to be carried. Andy picked up Phillip and Peter each in one arm. "Daddy you're home early from work!" Phillip told him happily.

"That's right." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because Daddy didn't have a good day when he got to work so he turned around and came home." He explained.

"Oh, Okay!" Phillip said. Andy then sat down with his sons and began playing with them and their toys; while keeping a close eye on Purity.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think of this so far? Should I continue this or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

Always there

Chapter 2

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Basic Summary/Outline: What if Prue was alive the whole time while Paige was fighting evil with her two other sisters. She had died but then been brought back with Andy. They have 5 children but haven't yet gotten married.

* * *

Darryl had just gotten to the Halliwell Manor. "Hey Darryl." Piper said as she answered the door. "What brings you here?"

"A demon." He replied coming in the front door. Piper closed the door behind him.

"What makes you think it's a demon problem?" Piper asked.

"I just got a new partner today and guess what it's Andy or at least someone who looks like him." Darryl told her.

"Are you sure?" Piper questioned him.

"Yeah, He looked exactly like him." Darryl said, "But how could that be? Andy's dead."

"I don't know." Piper answered. "Maybe it's a shape-shifter? We've dealt with them before."

"Yeah, Maybe." Darryl replied.

"I'll call Paige and Phoebe and We'll check it out for you Darryl." Piper replied, "Okay?"

"Alright." he told her, "Let me know if you find anything."

"Will do Darryl." Piper replied before letting him out the front door and closing it after.

Piper went to the living room phone and dialed Phoebe's work number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe We've got a problem." Piper told her.

"What kind of problem?" Phoebe asked while going through the stack of the papers on her desk.

"Possibly a demon problem." She said in reply.

"Possibly?" Phoebe answered.

"Yeah, I'm not sure." She told her sister. "Darryl came over this morning and he got assigned a new partner."

"So?" Phoebe replied. "That's great! He hasn't had a partner since Inspector Sheridan, and before that Andy died."

"So, It's Andy."

"What?!" She said dropping the papers that were in her hand.

"Or at least someone who looks like him." Piper replied.

"Well we could cast invite him over cast the truth spell and see if it's really him." Phoebe suggested.

"I don't know, Well, I'm going to call Paige now and tell her about the possible shapeshifter/demon/warlock dilema." Piper told her. "When's the soonest you could get back here?"

"I don't know Piper." She replied, "I have a ton of work to get done today before my deadline."

"Alright well just get here as soon as your can." Piper told her. "Talk to you later Bye." She hung up the phone and went to see Paige at Magic School to inform her about the situation.

* * *

_**At Magic School...**_

"Let me get this straight." Paige said to her sister Piper. "Prue's old boyfriend is alive?!"

"Or we're dealing with shape-shifters." Piper replied. "Either way I just wanted to let you know."

"Alright well after I'm done teaching at Magic school for today I'll come to the manor and help you." She told her.

"Alright." Piper replied before leaving magic school and going back home to the manor.

Piper just arrived back home and heard the doorbell. She went to the door and opened it to see Billie. "Hey Piper."

"Billie." She stated emotionless.

"Hey do you mind if I look through the book of shadows?"

"What for?" Piper inquired.

"There's just a demon I want to vanquish." She replied. "I need a potion for it and I wanted to check the book to see if there's already one or if I need to make one myself." She told the eldest sister.

"Alright." Piper replied. "You know where the book is."

"Thanks Piper." Billie replied with a smile. She glanced at the end table near the front door and saw the picture of a younger version of Phoebe and Piper with Prue next to ones of Piper, Phoebe and Paige over the past years. Billie picked up the photo. "Why do you have a picture of Mrs. Trudeau with you and Phoebe when you were younger?" She asked confused and curious at the same time. She turned the picture so that Piper could see it.

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned taking the picture from her. "That's our oldest sister Prue."

"What?" Billie said. "No that's Prudence or as you called her Prue." Billie started, "But her last name is Trudeau."

"What?!" Piper said.

"Yeah," Billie replied. "I babysit often for her and her husband Andrew or Andy as he likes to be called... Well technically fiance. They aren't yet married. Anyways they have five kids two daughter and three sons."

"WHAT!?" Piper said again.

"Yes," She said in reply, "She's your sister?"

"Yes, Like I told you she's our eldest sister." Piper repeated her earlier statement. "We thought she died after Shax attacked us."

"That's funny, because," Billie began, "She never mentioned having sisters, or any other family members except her children and husband... fiance." She quickly corrected herself.

"So she's alive?" Piper said a little in shock.

"Yep!" Billie informed her, "All the time I've babysat for her. I never realized she was your sister, much less related to you guys."

"She's alive." Piper said to herself trying to comprehend it. She was 36 along with Andy. It was if they had been alive the entire time after they died. But she had died she saw her die.

"Yes." Billie affirmed.

"I've got to call Phoebe." Piper said to herself and headed for the phone. She picked up the phone. Billie decided to go check the Book of Shadows while Piper called her younger sisters for the potion to vanquish her demon.

Billie ran up the stairs thinking to herself. _How could have not seen it before? I knew she looked familiar when she first asked me to babysit for her kids. I can't believe I was so stupid! _

* * *

_**Meanwhile Downstairs...**_

"Piper, I told you have a lot of work to do. My deadline's today." She told her, "Can you just deal with the demon thing yourself?"

"Actually there isn't a demon problem." Piper said, "I've just figured out it's a sister problem."

"Is it urgent because if not..." Phoebe was cut off by her older sister.

"Well do you call your oldest sister is alive, well, engaged and has five kids, urgent to you?" Piper commented.

"What?!" Phoebe said, "Prue's alive? Our older sister Prue?"

"Yes." She replied, "Billie confirmed it."

"What? How?" Phoebe began.

"Apparently Billie babysits for her kids while she and Andy are at work." Piper told her.

"Alrighty then." Phoebe replied, "I'll be home soon, I'm leaving work as we speak." Phoebe pulled on her coat and saved what she was doing on her computer, closed her laptop and stuffed her needed work material in her bag. "Elise, I'm going to work from home the rest of today." Phoebe informed her.

"Alright just make sure to bring your work in later so I can look at it." Elise replied.

"I will." Phoebe called over her shoulder. She ran to her car and quickly got in and drove away not caring if she was speeding or not. She just kept thinking to herself. _My oldest sister's alive. Prue's alive; so is Andy and they have five kids!_


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed

Always there

Chapter 3

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

Basic Summary/Outline: What if Prue was alive the whole time while Paige was fighting evil with her two other sisters. She had died but then been brought back with Andy. They have 5 children but haven't yet gotten married.

* * *

"Paige we need you home, at the manor." Piper told her as she walked into Paige's classroom where she was teaching.

"What for?" She replied, "Is it that demon problem slash shapeshifer problem thingy?"

"Actually there isn't a demon problem at all." Piper informed her. "It's more like a sister problem."

They decided to go out in the hallway to talk. As soon as they were out of hearing range from the students and other staff members Paige asked Piper her questions.

"Why? What's going on?" Paige asked her oldest sister.

"Prue's alive." Piper told her.

"What?" Paige said softly a little in shock.

"Yeah, and so is her old boyfriend who is now her fiancé and they have five kids." She told her youngest sister.

"Oh my god." Paige said in reply, "Are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah, Billie confirmed it."

"How would Billie know about this?" Paige demanded.

"She babysits her kids while she and Andy work so she says." Piper told her.

"Andy?" Paige questioned her sister.

"Prue's old boyfriend now fiancé and father of her five kids."

"Oh." Paige replied. "Wow. This is really big news."

"Yeah, You'll finally get the chance to know Prue." Piper said happily.

"What if she doesn't like me though?" Paige asked her sister. "What then?"

"Prue's going to love you. I know it Paige." Piper tried to reassure her youngest sister.

"How do you know?" Paige said.

"Because I love you and so does Phoebe." Piper told her. "If not Prue will get used to you in time I'm sure."

"Thanks Piper." She replied gratefully.

"Hey what are sisters for?" Piper replied, "And you're welcome."

"I just have to get someone to cover my class for me and then I'll be home." Paige informed her sister.

"Alright." Piper said in reply, "I'll see you then."

Paige got a teacher to cover her classes for the rest of the day and then quickly orbed home to the manor.

* * *

_**At the Halliwell Manor...**_

_**Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are sitting in the living room discussing about the whole Prue and Andy are alive. **_

"Prue's alive." Paige stated. "So where has she been all of this time?"

"Living her life apparently." Piper retorted. "She's together with her old Boyfriend Andy who is now her fiancé. They also have five kids."

"But why didn't she come back and tell us she and Andy were alive?" Phoebe wondered, "That's what I want to know."

Leo replied. "Maybe she had her reasons."

"What reasons could she possibly have?" Piper said angrily. "We're her sisters! She could have at least had the courtesy to drop by and let us know that she and not to mention Andy are alive and well and they've been living their lives while we've grieved over her death."

"Piper." Leo began.

"Don't you Piper me." She shot back. "Why wouldn't she tell us that she was alive and well?"

"I don't know sweetie." Phoebe said.

"So..." Paige said after a few moments of silence. "What's our next course of action?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well are we going to go see Prue or not?" Paige demanded.

"Let's go ask Billie where she lives first." Piper suggested, "After all she babysits for them." The sisters ran up to the attic where Billie was still flipping through the pages of the book looking for a demon she had spotted a week or two ago.

The three sisters entered the attic.

"Billie," Phoebe began, "Where do Prue and Andy live?"

* * *

**_Later at Andy and Prue's house... (Note: They live in the same house Andy did before he died.)_**

Andy picked up his two sons. He walked with them downstairs and outside to the car. He buckled them into their seatbelts and then proceeded to do the same to his daughter Purity and then himself.

He then picked up his daughter Priscilla from School and his son Peter. He then took them back home where he was met by his loving fiancé Prue.

"Hey honey." Andy said once he saw her.

"Hey." She replied. She came over to her husband to be and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then went back to what she had been doing before he had arrived. She finished cooking while Andy helped Priscilla with her homework for that night. Prue walked into their dining room and began to serve them Spagetti.

"This looks delicious Prue." He told her.

"Thanks." She replied, "I'm no chef like Piper was but..." She trailed off remembering her sisters she had left behind in her old life.

"You're remembering your sisters aren't you?" Andy said in reply.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. He made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around the woman he loved more than anything in the world. "It'll be okay." He tried to reassure her.

"How? How will it be okay?" She demanded, "My sisters think I'm dead. They're aunts. They haven't even gotten to meet their nieces and nephews. I want more than anything to go see them." She paused for a moment, "To tell them everything that has happened to me over the years but..." She trailed off with tearful eyes.

"Shh..." He soothed her. She turned into his embrace so that she was now facing him. She laid her head on chest.

"I just miss them so much!" She said finally letting her tears fall.

"I know honey." He said, "I know."

"I want to go and see them more than anything." She admitted.

"Then why don't you go?" He suggested.

"You know I can't Andy!" she told him exasperated. "Piper, Phoebe and Paige will hate me for living a lie this whole time for not telling them as soon as I was brought back along with you."

"They won't hate you Prue!" He told her. "They'll be upset for a while but they could never hate you." The kids had finished eating their spaghetti while their parents had talked.

"Daddy?" Priscilla said in a small voice.

"Yes sweetheart." Andy replied, "What do you need?"

"Can I go play with Philly, and Peter now?" She asked, "I'm all done eating and so are they."

"Let me clean your faces first." Prue told them, glancing at the three kids faces smeared with spaghetti sauce, butter and various other foods. Prue wiped off her daughters face whilst Andy wiped Peter and then Phillips faces and then let them go play in their room. Andy went up a few minutes later to keep an eye on them.

That's when she heard a knock on the door. "Who could be here this late at night?" She wondered. She made her way to the front door and reached for the handle.

She opened the door and saw the last people she had ever expected to see on her front porch especially at that hour, Billie, Leo(their Ex-whitelighter), Darryl, and her three little sisters.

"Andy!" She called up to him in a panic filled voice. Andy came down the stairs and saw Leo, Prue's sister and his partner.

"Hello Prue." Piper stated and from the look on her face Prue knew that she was not happy with her. Not happy at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed

Always there

Chapter 4

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

Basic Summary/Outline: What if Prue was alive the whole time while Paige was fighting evil with her two other sisters. She had died but then been brought back with Andy. They have 3 children but haven't yet gotten married.

* * *

"Hey guys." Prue said with a week smile. "How's is going?"

"That's all you have to say?!" Piper said enraged. "You've been alive this whole time Phoebe, Paige, Leo and I have been grieving over you and that's all you have to say?!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Prue replied, "Just come see you guys after I came back from the dead?"

Piper opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait you came back from the dead?" Paige interrupted.

"Yeah." She told them, "The Elders decided to give me the chance to live a normal magic Free life with Andy."

"I was a whitelighter for a while." Andy informed them, "Then I clipped my wings to be with Prue and raise a family." Andy looked at his fiancé. "Though we haven't gotten married; but yet we have three kids."

"Why not?" Paige asked curious to know the reason behind them having kids before they got married.

"I didn't want to get married without my three sisters as my maids of honor." Prue replied.

"Why didn't you come to see us after you came back?" Piper asked.

"Honey I wanted to, but..." The eldest charmed one began.

"But what?" Piper demanded, "How could you not come back to see us after you came back?"

"I was going to..." She started.

"But what stopped you?" Phoebe interjected, entering the argument between her two oldest sisters.

"Paige." She said that one word.

"What?" Phoebe replied shocked, "Why would Paige stop you from coming to see all of us?"

"Because." Prue said. "I knew if I came back to see you guys that Paige would feel left out. It would be like I never died." She looked at her three sisters. "I didn't want Paige to be kicked out of the Powers of Three because of my return. So I never came to visit you guys."

"What do you mean that she would've been kicked out of the power of three?" Darryl wondered.

"The prophesy was meant for the three eldest sisters to become the charmed ones." Leo explained, "Therefore, if Prue had reunited with Piper and Phoebe the original power of three would've been reconstituted once more."

"Well I guess that makes sense in a way." Phoebe replied, "But we still would've liked to know that you were alive all of these years."

"Yeah, you would have gotten the chance to know Paige and she would have gotten to know her eldest sister." Piper said to Prue.

"I know." Prue sighed, "I really wanted too; but I couldn't do that to Paige. Kick her out of the Power of Three I mean."

"Thank you." Paige told her oldest sister sincerely.

"You're welcome." she told her youngest sister.

"So when can we meet our nieces and nephews?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Right now if you'd like." She told them. "They're upstairs in the playroom."

"I'll show you the way." Andy offered leading the sisters, his friend and partner up to their kids.

"AW!" Paige and Phoebe fawned over their two newly discovered nieces and three newly discovered nephews.

"They're adorable!" Phoebe said.

"Thanks." Prue replied.

"So how old are they?" Paige asked.

"Priscilla is five, Peter is four, Phillip is three, Patrick two and Purity 1." Andy informed them.

"So what are their full names?" Phoebe asked curious.

"Priscilla Pearl Trudeau, Peter Piper Trudeau and Phillip Phoebe Trudeau, Patrick Paige Trudeau, and Purity Penelope Trudeau" Prue told them.

"You gave you eldest son my name for his middle name?" Piper said touched that she did that.

"Yeah." Prue said.

"And one after Mom, Paige, Grams and I?" Phoebe said.

"You're named Patrick him after me?" Paige said shocked, "But you don't even know me."

"I'd like to think that I do seeing as I've watched over you three." She informed her sisters with a smile.

"You have?" Phoebe responded.

"Yeah." She told them. "There were so many times I wanted to interfere and help you guys but they wouldn't let me enter your lives." She pointed to the ceiling.

"Of course." Piper replied sourly.

"At least." Prue continued, "not until after your charmed destiny had been fulfilled which is now since you've defeated the ultimate power."

"So you're here for good?" Piper questioned her older sister.

"Yes, for good." She told them all.

"Yea!" Phoebe said as she and Piper ran into her sisters arms and hugged her tightly. Prue returned their hugs. She noticed Paige was standing back.

"Paige?" Prue questioned. She releases the sisters she grew up with and held her arms open to her baby sister. Paige smiled and began to shed unshed tears and ran into her oldest sisters arms and hugged her. The hug was happily returned by Prue.

This was how it should've been all along. Piper thought. All four of them together, all four sisters.

They all decided then to go back to the manor and bring the kids so that they could catch up and get to know their niece and nephews.

Prue and Andy surprisingly had Prue's car from before she had died. She saw her sisters questioning looks. "I had someone buy it for me and then paid them back." She told them. After they got to the manor they had called their dad over and told him everything. To say he was happy was an understatement.

Chris and Wyatt were left in their room with Priscilla, Peter, Phillip, Patrick, and Purity to play under the watchful eyes of Billie. They spent the rest of that evening catching up on everything that Prue and Paige had each missed respectively.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think of this story and chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed

Always there

Chapter 5

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

NOTE: Since one reviewer wanted to see Victor's reaction described more in depth and such I decided to do just that. The only reason I didn't do it before was that I was rushing the chapter. I was also up late that night; which I guess it isn't really an excuse seeing as I'm up late again tonight and am about to fall asleep. (*YAWN!*)

* * *

"How about we go to the manor to talk some more?" Prue suggested to her sisters.

"Oh, okay." Piper replied, "Yeah sure."

They all went to their respective vehicles and drove to the Halliwell manor. Once they were all inside the sat down to talk.

Piper brought Wyatt and Chris down to meet their cousins and Aunt. "Hey Wyatt, Chris." She told him, "Do you know who that is? That's your Aunt Prue. Your mommy's older sister." Wyatt looked at his Aunt and than his cousins mildly interested in them. "And these are your cousins, Priscilla, Peter, Phillip, Patrick, and Purity."

Prue smiled happily at her two nephews.

"So Prue have your children had their wiccanings yet?" Paige said to start the conversation.

"No actually I haven't." She informed her sisters.

"What?" Phoebe said, "Why not?"

"I didn't see any reason too since I bound their powers." Prue replied.

"You bound their powers?" Piper said in disbelief.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" She asked them.

"Because their gifts!" Piper said, "It's part of who they are! You might as well have cut off an arm of theirs since they're both a part of them!"

"You know this is different Piper." the eldest Halliwell replied.

"How so?" Paige asked her eldest sister who already loved her eldest sister even though she had met her a half hour ago.

"I couldn't have demons coming after them all them time. Our paths might have intersected." She informed them. "Besides they deserve a normal childhood like each of us got to have."

"So are you even planning to get them wiccanned?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "I haven't really considered it."

"You really should do it Prue." Phoebe told her eldest sister, "Get them wiccaned I mean."

"I don't know." She repeated her earlier statement.

"Alright let's go!" Paige told them getting up from the couch.

"Go?" Prue said confused, "Go where?"

"We're going to summen Grams." Paige replied. She ran up the attic stairs with her three older sisters following closely behinds. Andy and Leo along with Darryl had decided to help Billie keep an eye on the kids since seven kids was quite a lot to handle by oneself.

The four sisters were now in the attic. Paige set the candles and began to recite the spell.

"Here these words, Here my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me

I summen thee

cross now the great divide."

"Girls," Penny Halliwell, said as soon as became corporeal after walking out of the circle of candles. "It's so great to see you again."

"You too Grams." Prue replied.

Penny turned and saw her eldest Granddaughter. "Prue." She simply said, "It's been so long."

"Yeah," She replied.

"So why did you all call me here?" She turned and looked at each one of her four granddaughters.

"Prue bound her children's powers." Piper said.

"What?" She said. Her reply soft and barely audible.

"And she also hasn't gotten her three kids wiccaned yet." Phoebe said.

"Well she should have by now." She replied. she looked back to her eldest granddaughter. "How old are my five newly discovered great-grandchildren?"

"Priscilla is 5, Peter 4, Phillip 3, Patrick 2, and Purity 1." Prue informed her grandmother.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed. "We need to get started right away. We'll do Priscilla's wiccaning tomorrow, than Peter's the day after, and Phillips the day after that and so on and so forth."

The three younger Halliwell sisters expected their eldest sister to make a fuss or argue but she surprised them by simply agreeing. "Okay." was her reply.

"Okay?" Piper said in disbelief.

"Yeah, let's do it." She replied.

"Are you feeling okay Prue?" Phoebe said joking putting a hand to her forehead.

"No!" She shot back playfully.

"Well usually when you make up your mind. That's that and it takes a lot of convincing to change your mind." Phoebe replied, "Although sometimes your mind can't be changed."

"Hey!" Prue said playfully pushing Phoebe.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be at this hour?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Wait wasn't your dad coming over tonight to help us celebrate us fulfilling out Charmed destiny finally, along with Coop and Henry?" Paige questioned.

"Oh that's right!" Piper exclaimed. "I totally forgot!" She smacked a hand to her forehead.

"I'll go get it." Prue offered. She left the room before her sisters could protest. She quickly walked down the stairs and to the front door. She opened it wide to see her father and two other men; who she recognized and Coop (Phoebe's boyfriend), and Paige's husband Henry.

"Prue?!" Victor said in disbelief.

"Hey daddy." She replied. She looked to the other two men, "Come on in all off you. Piper hasn't started dinner yet since she was a little preoccupied finding out I had been alive the whole time."

"What?" Henry said.

"I'll explain at dinner." She replied. "Oh and would you like to meet you nieces and nephews Henry?" She then turned to her father, "And your grandsons and granddaughtesr?"

"What's going on here exactly?" Victor asked.

"Long story shot Dad." Prue began to explain, "I died but then was given the chance to live a normal life with my boyfriend Andy and I took it. We are engaged and have five wonderful kids." She told him.

"WOW!" He exclaimed. By this point they were all inside back in the living room, with the exception of Piper who was busily cooking in the kitchen. Even the kids were downstairs with toys playing in the living room.

"Why didn't you ever come to visit them and me?" Victor asked his daughter, "after you were brought back. If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all." Prue replied. "If I had reunited with my sisters right after I came back the orginal power of three would be reconstituted and Paige would have been kicked out of the newly reformed Power of three." She explained to her father, "Besides, The Elders forbid it. They said that you all needed to move on with your lives and not hang onto me."

Victor was about to reply with a mean and sarcastic comment about the Elders when Piper interupted as she entered the room. "Dinner's ready!" She announced.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Another chapter. Well, since it's so late and I'm about to nod off at any time I'm going to sleep. It is currently 12:17 at night. Also please let me know if there are any grammer, spelling, or other errors in this chapter. And thank you kindly to the reviewer who pointed out that I mispelled Paige and Pipers names as middle names. I'll fix it tomorrow. Well Goodnight or Goodmorning. Which ever it is for you. (*YAWN*)

Before Victor could shoot back some reply about the Elders Piper came into the living room. It was now an hour later, 8 o'clock. "Dinner's ready!" Piper announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed

Always there

Chapter 6

Author's note: Here's the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

Right now they are all around the dinner table celebrating the fulfillment of their charmed destiny.

"So when are you and Andy getting married Prue?" Her father, Victor Bennett, asked.

"I'm not sure." Prue said, "We haven't really set a date."

"How about next week?" Piper suggested. "That will be more than enough time to plan everything."

"A week?" Prue replied. "I don't know if that'll be enough time. I mean we have to get someone to perform the ceremony, I have to get a dress, a cake, food, decorations..." She trailed off.

"I can take care of the food, and cake." Piper told her.

"Grams could do the ceremony." Phoebe in formed her eldest sister.

"And we can conjure you a very unique and special wedding dress." Paige finished for her. "Everythings all set."

"Well, I guess if it's okay with Andy." Prue said looking to her boyfriend and fiance.

"The sooner I get to marry you the better." He replied giving her a kiss.

She smiled lovingly at her soon to be husband. "It's set then." Prue agreed.

They talked and chatted away through most of dinner catching up together.

* * *

It was now the day in the afternoon as well as being time for Priscilla's, wiccaning.

Prue had dressed up her eldest daughter in the same dress outfit she had worn the day before to school,after she had washed it of course.

It was now time for Priscilla's wiccaning.

The four sisters and their respectve husbands, fiance, and boyfriend in Phoebe's case were all dressed up and in the attic along with Victor, their father and Piper and Leo's two sons. Which were being held by Victor and Leo respectively.

Penny Halliwell began the Wiccanning.

_"I call forth from space and time_

_Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line_

_Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends_

_Our family spirit without end._

_To gather now, in this sacred place_

_and help us bring this child to grace."_

The sisters recognized their mother Patty, Melinda Warren, as well as their great- Aunts, Priscilla and Phoebe standing with the Matriarchs from their family line.

Penny continued with the Ceremony.

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child. This beautiful girl always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that we will bless her with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Priscilla Pearl Trudeau." Penny then kissed her firstborn great granddaughter on the cheek. "Blessed be."

All in attendance, both living and dead replied, "Blessed be." And the Ceremony was now complete.

* * *

Later that day... Piper was busy working on planning the menu for her eldest sister's wedding which was only six days away. Phoebe was working on the decorations whilst Paige worked on helping Prue with magically conjuring a wedding Dress.

The only problem was deciding on who was to perform the ceremony. Prue wanted her Grams to perform it Whilst Andy wanted Father Austin to.

After a while of discussing they decided on Father Austin to perform the Ceremony, since he meant alot to Andy.

Prue, sat with her sisters deciding on a guest list.

"Well I for sure am inviting Darryl, Sheila and their two boys." Prue began, "As well as Dad. Leo, Henry, Coop, Priscilla, Peter, Phillip, Wyatt and Chris will also be there."

Prue began writing down the names of People they wanted to invite

_Darryl and Sheila Morris and their two boys_

_Victor Bennett (Dad)_

_Henry Mitchell (Brother in law)_

_Coop (Future brother in law)_

_Leo Wyatt (Brother in Law)_

_Grams_

_Mom _

"How about Brendan?" Phoebe wondered. "Are you going to invite him?"

"Sure." Prue replied adding his name to her list. "Who else should we invite?"

"How about Billie?" Paige suggested.

"Of course." Prue said, "I can't believe that I forgot her." She quickly scribbled her name down.

* * *

One week later...

It was Prue's wedding day. She was dressed in a white flowing wedding dress covered in white roses. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She put in some white pearl earrings to complete the look.

"You look beautiful Honey." Phoebe told her eldest sister.

"Thanks." She replied.

Prue's three younger sisters, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie, were dressed in blue bridesmaides/maids of honor dresses with matching flowers in their hair.

"You ready for your big day?" Piper asked her older sister.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She told her three sisters.

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper walked down the stairs first. Prue followed soon after being walked down the isle by her father.

When everyone was in place Father Austin began the ceremony.

"We gather here to unite these two people, Andrew Trudeau and Prudence Halliwell, in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

Father Austin then Addressed Prue and Andy, "Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do." The couple responded in unison.

"Do you pledge to-" Father Austin stopped when a demon shimmered in. "What the hell!?"

"Piper blow him up!" Prue instructed.

Piper tried to but was unsucessful. "It's not working!"

"I can see that." Prue replied teresly.

"How about a spell Phoeebs!" Paige yelled.

"Um... okay..." She began to think while Prue used her telekinesis on the demon to send him flying.

"Demon in this place We vanquish you through time and space." Phoebe said suddently.

The three second set of charmed ones grabbed hands and chanted; but it didn't affect the demon at all.

"Why didn't that work." Prue demanded.

"I don't know." Paige said, "It should have."

The demon hit Prue and sent her flying and Piper soon after. "Maybe we need the original charmed ones to say it." Phoebe suggested.

"Well that's kind of hard seeing as two-thirds of the original charmed ones are knocked out." Paige retorted.

Paige was sent flying next with a hit of the demons arm. "Paige!" Henry started forward to get to his wife Andy and Leo were with their respective wifes or in Andy's case soon to be wife.

"Coop take the kids, my sisters, Henry, Andy, and Leo out of here." Phoebe ordered.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that demon." He argued.

"Please Coop just take them upstairs to the attic and put them in the crystal cage." Phoebe replied.

"Fine." Coop said and gathered the kids and placing them in the crystal cage first then he beamed back in the conservatory where he saw Phoebe lying unconscious bleeding.

"Phoebe!" He ran to her side.

"Looks like my work here is done." The Demon replied and shimmered out leaving four unconscious charmed ones bleeding and fatally wounded.


	7. Chapter 7

Charmed

Always there

Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_"Why didn't that work." Prue demanded_

_"I don't know." Paige said, "It should have."_

_The demon hit Prue and sent her flying and Piper soon after. "Maybe we need the original charmed ones to say it." Phoebe suggested._

_"Well that's kind of hard seeing as two-thirds of the original charmed ones are knocked out." Paige retorted._

_Paige was sent flying next with a hit of the demons arm. "Paige!" Henry started forward to get to his wife Andy and Leo were with their respective wife's or in Andy's case soon to be wife._

_"Coop take the kids, my sisters, Henry, Andy, and Leo out of here." Phoebe ordered._

_"I'm not leaving you alone with that demon." He argued._

_"Please Coop just take them upstairs to the attic and put them in the crystal cage." Phoebe replied._

_"Fine." Coop said and gathered the kids and placing them in the crystal cage first then he beamed back in the conservatory where he saw Phoebe lying unconscious bleeding._

_"Phoebe!" He ran to her side._

_"Looks like my work here is done." The Demon replied and shimmered out leaving four unconscious charmed ones bleeding and fatally wounded._

* * *

"Phoebe come on wake up!" Coop begged.

Wyatt then orbed downstairs and began healing his aunt Phoebe. Phoebe sat up with a start.

"Phoebe." Coop said relieved. "Thank God."

Wyatt then proceeded to heal his Aunt Paige. When Paige woke up Henry hugged her tightly and refused to let go.

Wyatt made his way over to his mother and healed her and then his Aunt Prue, and Billie; who had been the first victim of the demon attack.

"Okay," Prue began. "What the Hell happened? Why didn't our powers work on him?"

"I don't know." Leo replied.

"I guess maybe What Phoebe said." Paige told them still in Henry's Embrace. "Maybe we need the Original Power of three."

"Just great." Piper complained. "And I thought we were finally done with all of these demons."

"What about the wedding?" Prue asked.

" I guess we should have your Grams perform the ceremony." Andy said. "Seeing as what happened this time."

"Yeah." Prue agreed. "But, how are we going to explain all of this to father Austin?"

"We won't have to." Leo said. "I still have a little memory dust left over from the last time we used it."

"You mean to erase the jury's memories after we convinced them to let that innocent man free using magic." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah." Leo replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Prue asked.

"Nothing." Piper replied.

"Coop can you take all of the kids to magic school?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, " He said reluctantly. "Only if you come with me."

"Honey, I can't my sisters need me." Phoebe said. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah you said that last time to and I came back to find you dying on the floor."

"I have my sisters with me this time though." She said. "I'll be fine and if I'm not you can yell at me when you get back. okay?"

"Okay." He replied still a bit reluctant. "I'll be back soon."

Coop beamed all of the kids up to magic school and dropped them off at the nursery.

(Note: I changed the kids ages Prue's kids that is. Priscilla is still five, but Peter is four, Phillip is three Patrick is 2 .)

"Okay, Henry I need you to let go of me now." Paige told him.

"No," Henry replied stubbornly. "I'm not letting you be here while your sisters face that demon."

"But they might need me to heal them." Paige said, "So I have to stay here."

"Henry's right Paige maybe you should go to magic school as well as Billie." Piper said. "Since it will only take us three to defeat him."

"I'm not leaving you here to face that demon without me." Paige told them. "We're sisters, We stick together."

Paige orbed out of Henry's arms and over to her sisters. She put her hand towards Henry. "Magic School." She ordered. She then did the same to Leo and Andy.

"Thanks Paige." Prue and Piper replied.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Now let's get down to business."

"To defeat... The Huns." Phoebe joked.

"Funny." Piper said. "But seriously we need to get ready for when the demon comes."

"Uh guys." Billie said.

"What?" The four sisters turned around.

The demon's already here." Billie replied.

The three original charmed ones recited the spell from earlier, but to no avail. "Why didn't that work?" Piper asked, "it should have worked."

"Maybe we need Paige too." Prue said.

"What?" Why?" Paige asked.

"Maybe it's like a Power of four thing instead of three?" Phoebe suggested.

"But that wouldn't make sense Paige's powers and my powers are practically the same." Prue told them.

"Let's just try it." Phoebe said. "What have we got to lose." They recited the spell but it still didn't work.

"Why isn't it working!" Piper said frustrated.

"I don't know but I don't think we should stick around Paige told them as the demon advanced on them Paige put her hand toward Billie first and sent her to magic school. Paige the grabbed onto her sisters and orbed them to the attic where they grabbed the book of shadows and orbed to magic school.

"So what happened?" Leo demanded.

"Did you vanquish the demon?" Coop asked.

"Not exactly." Prue replied.

"What do you mean not Exactly." Andy questioned the sisters.

"None of our powers worked on him." Phoebe told them.

"We already knew that from last time though." Henry pointed out.

"We, Meaning Phoebe and I, said the spell Phoebe made up with Prue but the demon didn't get vanquished." Piper told them.

"And even When I tried saying the spell with them." Paige began. "It didn't work either."

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked. "How are we going to defeat that demon?"

"We're going to stick together and look through the book first and see if we can identify this demon, we're going to need potions to replicate out powers, and a new spell a stronger spell, and we'll also need to check with the elders to see if they know anything. Paige?" Prue turned to her youngest sister.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Do you mind orbing up there and talking to the Elders to see what they know about the demon, and why our powers won't work. " The eldest asked the youngest.

"I don't really want to talk to them seeing as they kept you from us for 5 years but," Paige paused, "If it can help us defeat this demon then I'm all for it."

"Thank you." Prue said turning to Phoebe. "Phoebe can you write us a new and stronger spell?"

"Sure." Phoebe replied enthusiastically. "I can do that."

"Piper," Prue began.

"I can make the potions." Piper inturupted.

"Perfect, Just what I was thinking." Prue told them, "I'll look through the Book of Shadows to see if I can find anything about the demon."

Billie spoke up. "I could look through the books at magic school here and see if I can find anything?"

"That would be great Billie." Prue responded.

"I'll help her." Leo offered.

"Alright we all have our assignments." Prue said. "Now let's get ready to kick some Demon Ass!"

"Yeah!" Billie responded enthusiastically with an agreed echo from the other three Halliwell sisters.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I haven't been updating as recently. I hope you can all forgive me. I've just been a little,(Okay a lot) Depressed since I lost my cat in the end of March of this year. I let her outside and she got hit by a car and passed away soon after. I still blame myself and I haven't gotten over it.


	8. Chapter 8

Charmed

Always there

Chapter 7

Author's note: I don't own Charmed. Only Prue's kids. My OC's. Priscilla, Peter, Phillip, Patrick, Purity, Pollie.

Note: Wyatt is 3, Chris is 2

Priscilla-5, Peter 4, Phillip-3 Patrick-2 Purity-1 Pollie- NYB (Not yet born)

Priscilla has the power of water breathing- breathing underwater as well as shooting water from her hands. A version of her Ancestor P. Bowen's power of Cyrokinesis.

Peter has the power of Teleportation

Phillip has the power of Physical Duplication

Patrick has the power of Telekinesis

Purity has the Power of Animal Morphing

Pollie will have the power of Astral Projection

* * *

After researching for what seemed like hours they still hadn't found anything on the demon that could help them.

"Damn it!" Prue exclaimed as she slammed the Book of Shadows closed in frustration. She still hadn't found a thing on the demon. "There's nothing about the demon in here."

Prue turned to her sisters and Billie.

"That's probably because none of your ancestors have faced it yet." Leo informed them.

"Great," Prue muttered, "Just great."

"Well, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

Just then Paige orbed in.

"So what did the Elders say?" Piper asked, "Anything helpful?"

"All they know is that it's a demon from the future and that it's plan is to take us out." Paige replied.

"Well that doesn't really help us out that much." Prue responded.

"Um, Guys." Paige said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"The book is doing it's flipping pages thingy." Paige told them. The four Charmed ones and half of the Ultimate power turned to look at the Book of Shadows.

"Thanks Grams." Piper replied.

The sisters and Billie gathered around the book of shadows to see what it landed on.

"A call for Future Witches Help." Billie read.

"Well, It's all we have." Prue replied. "Let's try it."

The five Witches began to chant together.

_Future witches hear our cry_

_Send us help where we lie_

_help us vanquish in this time_

_Demons from the future near_

_With this Rhyme __Send them here_

* * *

A portal then opened in the wall where the triquatra was drawn on the wall.

And some witches stepped through.

There were five girls all with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Okay who called us here?" The first girl asked.

"that would be us." Phoebe replied.

The future witches turned and saw the four charmed ones and Billie.

"You're the Charmed ones!" one of them exclaimed excitedly.

"That would be correct." Paige responded.

"It's a real honor to meet you four." another one of the girls responded. "And you to Ms. Jenkins."

Billie waved off the compliment. "You can call me Billie."

"Okay," The girl replied. "So why did you call us here?"

"We need your help." Prue told them.

"With what?" Another girl questioned.

"With a demon." Piper replied, "All the Elders know is that it's a demon from the future who was sent back in time to assassinate us."

"Of course." One of the girls remarked Dryly. "Because the Elders are Ever so helpful!" She said the last part sarcastically.

The charmed ones and Billie smirked at the young girl's remark. "I take it you're not a big fan of the Elders either?" Prue responded.

"Of course not!" Another of them cried out. "After all the hell that they put my Fam-" She quickly corrected herself. "Us through."

"So what are you names?" Piper asked. "Or do we have to guess?"

"Or we could just call you all Girl #1, Girl #2, Girl #3..." Paige trailed off.

"Okay, Okay." The Eldest of the Five Stepped forward. "I'm Mel."

"I'm Kim." one of the girls replied.

"Theresa."

"Leigh."

"And I'm Jo." Paige raised her eyebrows after hearing the name she used a while back while magically disguised.

"Oh really." The youngest charmed one replied.

"Yeah." She replied. "Really."

"So what can you tell us about this demon?" Phoebe asked the time travelers.

"Not much," Jo told them. "His name is Mareike. He's a hired Gun. The Future Source Of all Evil hired him and sent him back here to take all of you out."

"Because," Mel continued, "In the future your children are the most powerful essences of Good Magic there are and the source isn't happy about that So he sent Mareike back to kill you all so your children wouldn't be a problem for him in the future."

"Well that's not going to happen." Prue told them Furiously.

"Damn right it's not." Piper agreed with her eldest sister.

"How do we vanquish him?" Paige questioned them.

"We don't know." Leigh told them. "There isn't a vanquish in the future."

"Well that's just great!" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"But we do have an idea." Kim began. "If the ten of us combine all of our powers together-"

"It might be enough to destroy him." Theresa finished for her twin.

"It's worth a shot." Billie told them.

"Yeah," Leo responded, "Let's just hope it works."

"It will." Jo said trying to convince herself. "It has too."

* * *

Mareike shimmered in and noticed the five future witches before him. "You five!?" He growled

"Yes us five." Mel responded. "You really didn't think We'd let you go through with this did you?"

"You can't stop me!" He growled in reply.

"I think we can." Leigh smirked at him before grabbing hands with Prue and Piper. Piper grabbed Leigh and Mel's hands, Mel then grabbed Phoebe and Pipers hands. Phoebe took Mel and Jo's hands. Jo took Paige and Phoebe's hands. Paige grabbed Theresa's hand, Theresa then grabbed Billie's hand who in turn grabbed Kim's.

They concentrated all of their powers on the demon and recited a spell.

_Demons come and demons go_

_This much we really know_

_Vanquish this demon in this place_

_Wherever he dwells through time and Space_

Mareike burst into flames and screamed in Pain as he was vanquished.

"Well," Kim began.

"That was easy." Theresa ended for her.

"Totally." Leigh agreed. (Heh! that rhymed, sort of.)

"So will a portal appear to take you back to the future or do we have to send you back?" Paige asked the five teens.

"You would have to but not yet; our mission isn't finished here." Jo responded.

"What do you mean your mission isn't finished here?" Phoebe asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Prue asked pushing her sisters and Billie slightly behind her and was in a protective stance.

"We already told you our names." Mel replied, "And we were sent here by the elders in the future to protect you four during your pregnancies."

"What do you mean pregnancies?!" Piper asked.

"You'll see." Mel replied before she stepped back to the other future witches and they each threw down their own transportation potions and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The five Future dwellers had disappeared and reappeared on the Golden Gate bridge.

"What are we going to do now Melinda?" Leigh asked.

"We're going to protect our mothers and little us from demons until they are safely delivered, Pollie." Melinda told the youngest of the five.

"But how?" Jo responded. "It's not like they aren't going to be a little suspicious of us. Now that they know we have another motive for being back here."

"It'll be okay Prue." Theresa assured her. "After all we're Powerful witches."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "We can handle anything."

"So; you Say Kat." Theresa replied.

"Come on Tamora." Kat replied, "Everything will turn out fine."

"Let's hope." The eldest witch said to her four cousins before she grabbed onto Tamora and Kat and orbed away with them Followed By Jo beaming herself and Leigh after them.

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Charmed

Always There

Chapter 9

Author's note: I don't own anything in this fanfiction. Except for Prue's Children My OC's.

* * *

"So what's the Plan?" Leigh asked her best friends, and fellow sister witches.

"We are going to stick to the plan." Mel said taking charge. She was like her Aunt Prue that way; being the eldest of the five cousins she tended to lead while the others followed. "We protect our mothers and fathers, and little us's."

"Us's?" Jo replied with a smile. "Is that even a real word?"

"Who cares." Mel replied.

"What are we supposed to tell them if they ask us for more information on the future?" Kim asked.

"Simple." Theresa said to her twin sister. "We don't tell them anything."

"We have too stop the bad future from happening." Mel reminded them. "Or else there won't be much of a future for any of us."

"It's not fair!" Jo exclaimed angrily, "I get my older brother back only to have to kill him as a toddler? There has to be another way."

"I know you want to find a way to save him; but sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good." Melinda told her cousin putting a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Forget it." She scowled at her cousin knocking off Melinda's hand from her shoulder. "I won't let you kill my brother."

"If you aren't going to help us then maybe you should've stayed back in our time." Kim responded..

"There had to be a way to save him." Jo said brokenly. "I can't lose him too."

"I know you think there's a way to save him," Theresa said, "But he has the influence of the Source."

"If we could just kill the sources influence..." Jo trailed off.

"We'll try to find a way to save him." Mel said.

"Thank you."

"BUT..." Mel continued, "If it can't be done. You have to write a vanquishing spell. You have to kill your older brother. Can you do that?"

"If I have too."

The five of them then used their transportation potions and appeared moments later in Magic School.

* * *

"Who do they think they are?" Piper demanded.

"Uh, Jo, Mel, Kim, Leigh, and Theresa." Paige said.

"Not now Paige." Prue said giving her a warning glare.

"They just pop into out lives and don't even tell us anything about why they're here." Piper continued on with her rant.

"They said that they're going to protect us during our pregnancies." Phoebe put in.

"We don't need any protection." Prue said firmly, "We can take care of ourselves."

"And what Pregnancies?!" Piper asked, "I'm not pregnant and as far as I know none of you are either. Unless any of you have something to share?"

"I'm not pregnant Piper." Paige informed her.

"Neither am I." Prue responded.

"Ditto." Phoebe added.

"Then what is their real reason for being here?" Billie questioned them.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Phoebe replied.

Just then the five future girls appeared out of thin air. Their backs turned to the Charmed ones, Their partners, and Billie. The children were at Magic School just to be on the safe side.

Jo stepped forward and turned the stand which held the book of shadows towards her. She began flipping through the pages.

"Hi, excuse me? What are you doing?" Prue demanded. The five girls turned to face them.

"Oh, you're here." Theresa said simply.

"Yeah we're here." Piper remarked snidely. "It's our house after all."

"True," Kim commented.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Coop asked the five time travelers.

"What does it look like?" Jo shot back, "Looking through the Book of shadows."

"Yeah, but why?" Leo asked crossing his arms whole starring down the 5 girls.

"To find a solution to our problem." Theresa replied for her fellow witch.

"What problem?" Phoebe questioned them.

"Nothing that concerns you." Leigh responded, "At least not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" Paige asked them in a demanding voice.

"If we don't find the solution then we will tell you." Jo told them, "Until then BACK OFF!"

"I don't like your tone of voce young lady." Phoebe scolded her.

"Well, deal with it." She shot back.

* * *

"Jo, calm down." Mel said to her.

"I can't calm down okay?" She told them flipping through The Book Of Shadows frantically. "I need answers and I need them now."

"You won't find the answers like this okay?" The eldest Mel replied.

"No it's not okay!" Jo said, "I can't lose him. Not after everything we've been through together."

Phoebe was then attacked by a wave of anger, grief, and sadness all at once. Phoebe fell to the ground in shock. They all turned to see Phoebe passed out on the floor of the attic.

"Phoebe!" Coop said as he rushed over to his love. "She's passed out."

"Let's get her to the couch." Prue ordered taking charge.

Andy helped Coop lift her up and onto the couch.

"What the Hell just happened?" Andy demanded.

"Maybe we should ask them." Henry suggested Looking at the Future witches.

They all turned to look at them, Mel quickly grabbed her transportation potion and threw it at their feet and they disappeared.

"Great, Now what?" Piper remarked dryly.

Phoebe then began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, easy there." Paige told her older sister.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked them.

"You passed out." Leo told her.

"What made that happen?" Henry asked concerned for his sister-in-law's well-being.

"I was just hit with a brick wall of emotions from that girl." Phoebe responded.

"Which one?" Coop asked.

"The one who goes by Jo." She told his boyfriend.

"So you've earned back your power of Empathy." Paige commented.

"It seems like it." Phoebe told her little sister.

"What did you sense from her?" Andy asked.

"The Anger, The Sadness, and The grief." She said. "The Poor girl!"

"So those really strong emotions from her caused you to pass out?" Prue asked.

"I guess so." Phoebe responded.

"You've got your power of Empathy back." Piper said, "So maybe next time those girls appear you can use it to sense their emotions. Maybe what their intent is?"

"You saw what happened today Piper." Prue argued, "She passed out from the severity of that girl Jo's emotions."

"But it also could be a good opportunity to find out what they're hiding." Paige pointed out.

"Piper and Paige are right Prue." Leo told her.

"As long as Phoebe's up to it." Prue responded.

"I am." She told her three sisters. "I'll be okay. This time I'll be ready to deal with the strong emotions."

"Are you sure you'll be okay Phoebe?" Billie asked concerned for the older witch.

"I'll be fine." She told them trying to reassure herself and her sisters.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you all like this. Sorry for the wait. Also Please let me know if there are any spelling or Grammar errors so I can fix them.


	10. Chapter 10

Charmed

Always There

Chapter 9

Author's note: I don't own anything in this fanfiction. Except for Prue's Children My OC's. Priscilla, Peter, Phillip, Patrick, and Purity, and Later Pollie.

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige did a summoning spell to summon the Future Children. It was weeks later and Piper had just discovered that she was pregnant. The rest of Prue's children had been wiccaned as well.

The five sisters were felt an invisible force pulling them to Halliwell manor. Most specifically The attic. They were being summoned.

"My mom has just found out she's pregnant with me." Mel explained to her sister Witches.

"Let's go before they get even more pissed off." Jo suggested.

"Good idea." Kim replied.

The five witches used their transportation potions. They appeared moments later in the attic.

"Crystals, Circle!" Paige called out.

The five Future witches were now in the crystal cage, Trapped with no way out; unless Jo used her powers, which would immediately give away their identity's or at least Her's.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Piper demanded of the five future witches.

"We're from the Future." Theresa explained.

"We already know that." Phoebe responded crossing her arms and looking at the five future witches.

The five witched looked to each other and smiled in unison before saying (also in unison) "We can't tell you that."

_"Future consequences." Mel sent to her four cousins using her telepathy. _

They put their hands over their mouths trying to stop their giggling.

"What's so funny?" Paige demanded as their husbands looked at the scene before them. The children of the two eldest Halliwells were all of course at Magic School.

"Nothing." Leigh replied wiping the tears from her eyes from the outburst of laughter she had had.

"The four charmed ones looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"What is your purpose here?" Leo asked,.

Mel sighed exasperated. "We already told you."

"That you're here to protect our unborn children and us from demon attacks and yada yada yada." Paige commented.

"Yes." Theresa said to them. "That's it."

"You're not telling us everything." Phoebe said, "I felt Jo's emotions weeks ago. They were so powerful that I passed out."

"Don't worry." Jo responded, "You won't be feeling them anymore, or any of our emotions in fact."

"You took an empathy blocking potion." Leo stated looking at the five suspiciously.

"Ding Ding Ding!" Kim exclaimed, "We have a winner!"

"Why though?" Prue demanded.

"Because some things about the future you can't know." Leigh responded almost mechanically as if she had practiced saying this for a long time.

"You know like Future Chris likes/ or liked to say." Jo replied, "Future Consequences."

"How do you know about that?" Piper asked them.

"Let's just say we've met Chris before." Mel said cryptically.

"Define Met before." Prue told them.

"We've met him once." Kim responded.

"You know that's not what she meant." Phoebe said to the Future Girls.

"We know that." Theresa said.

"Why won't you just tell us the truth?" Paige demanded.

"We can't." Leigh said to the Charmed ones and their husbands.

"Can't or won't." Andy said entering the conversation.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Leigh told them.

"What do you mean by a little bit of both?" Henry asked the future witches.

"We can't tell you." Jo said.

"You could." Phoebe said stepping towards the crystal cage. "We could help you if you just tell us what's going on."

"You don't want to know." Jo told her honestly. "It would kill you if you knew the truth."

"What do you mean it would kill her?" Coop demanded, locking his arms protectively around his girlfriend.

"Not it the literal sense of course." Jo said quickly, "It would just leave her heartbroken."

"Why?" Leo asked, "What's going on?"

They all saw the witch who went by Jo crumple into a heap on the floor inside the crystal cage.

The twin witches helped up their younger cousin. They all noticed she was crying silently.

"What's the matter with her?" Piper demanded.

"She's crying." Leigh said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Prue shot back. "What we meant is why."

"You don't want to know." Jo told them brokenly, "You can't know."

"Why?" Paige said, "If we knew what the hell was going on maybe we could help you."

Jo was still crying openly.

"Paige, Prue." Phoebe said looking to her eldest and youngest sister. "Move the Crystals."

"Why?" They both demanded.

"Just do it." Piper told them knowing why her sister was doing this.

The eldest and youngest Halliwell witches used their powers to move the crystals breaking the circle. Leaving the future witches free to leave at anytime.

Piper moved over to the broken future witch and hugged her. Jo let herself be hugged by the past Piper. Relishing in the feel of her embrace.

Jo pulled away moments later reluctantly. "I'm sorry." She then beamed away forgetting to use the transportation potion She had in her pocket. The other future witches then used their own methods to follow their cousins. Mel orbed Leigh and herself while the twins used a transportation potion to follow their younger cousin.

The four charmed ones and their husbands and not to mention Billie looked at the place where the future witches had stood in shock of what they had just witnesses.

"What the hell just happened." Prue said breaking the silence.

"Jo she.. she.." Phoebe began, "She beamed. That's something only cupids can do."

"Or maybe Cupid and Witch hybrids." Paige supplied.

"I think we just saw our future daughters." Piper said putting her hand unconsciously on her stomach.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you like this chapter; Even though it's not as long as previous ones. I felt it would be better to leave it off on a sort of Cliff hanger.


End file.
